Dark Samus
was a being of Phazon taking on the form of Samus Aran and the reincarnation of the organism known as the Metroid Prime. After making a cameo appearance in the secret ending of the Metroid Prime game, sheAlthough the Metroid Prime is genderless, Dark Samus is consistently described with female pronouns in logbook scans and Super Smash Bros. trophies. became the secondary antagonist and the final boss in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, and the main antagonist of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Biography Boss Battles ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes First battle Samus first battles her doppelgänger in the Main Reactor of the Space Pirate mining facility, after she absorbed some Phazon. For most of the fight, Dark Samus glides around the room, firing her "Shrapnel Beam" and firing missiles. She may also raise a Phazon energy shield to deflect attacks and damage Samus if she is too close. Dark Samus can be very difficult to hit, as she possesses greater speed than Samus, and the pillars around the room make aiming and moving somewhat difficult. Once half of Dark Samus' health has been depleted, she will begin to glow with Phazon energy. While in this state, she will often rise high into the air to fire Super Missiles or dive at Samus while encased in a ball of energy, both of which have the capacity to reduce the pillars in the room to flaming wreckage. Dark Samus is also immune to all attacks while airborne, and can only be damaged again once she has returned to the ground. After dealing Dark Samus enough damage, she will be defeated, collapsing to her knees and then violently exploding, leaving nothing behind but Phazon particles which float in the air for some time before eventually dissipating. Second Battle Samus battles Dark Samus again on the Aerie (and in its access) at the Sanctuary Fortress. Unlike the last fight, there is more room to move around, and hitting Dark Samus is somewhat easier. Dark Samus retains most of her attacks from before, along with three new attacks. Dark Samus uses two variations of the Charge Beam: either as a thin, blue beam that she sweeps across, or an energy blast that will encase Samus in Phazon. She also utilizes a faster version of the Boost Ball, charging around the arena at blinding speeds (using a charged Light Beam on her will instantly stop her attack). Dark Samus is highly vulnerable to the Dark Beam because she is a being of the light world (and '''not' a Darkling Samus). Super Missiles and the Darkburst can deal heavy damage to Dark Samus, though the former is preferred as the Darkburst is less effective against the speedy target. After dealing enough damage, the boss switches strategy. Dark Samus now utilizes her stealth field generator, rendering herself invisible to the Combat Visor, Samus must then switch to the Dark Visor to track her opponent. Dark Samus will fire Missiles while cloaked and airborne. Once she stops, she is vulnerable to attack. She will also use her dive bomb and boost attack. Once her health has been depleted, Samus will claim victory yet again, as Dark Samus goes to the elevator wall, destroys it, and falls through the chasm. Final Boss Dark Samus serves as the final boss of the game, now supercharged with Phazon energy to the point where she is transparent. This battle takes place in the Sky Temple Gateway on Dark Aether. This battle proves to be the most challenging due to the fact that Phazon ore lines the walls of the arena, damaging Samus on contact. Compounding the difficulty is the countdown timer. Samus must defeat her dark counterpart in under eight minutes or Dark Aether will destabilize with her in it, resulting in a Game Over. Dark Samus attacks by firing a large beam of Phazon energy. She is still vulnerable to Super Missiles; however, her exposure to Phazon now renders her invisible to the Dark Visor, requiring use of the Echo Visor. After sustaining enough damage, Dark Samus surrounds herself in a large shield of Phazon, transforming into a being of pure Phazon. The shield is invulnerable to all forms of attack save one: blasts of pure Phazon itself. Samus must use her Charge Beam to draw in and absorb Dark Samus' Phazon bullets. However, Dark Samus will also fire larger blasts that cannot be absorbed. If the shield expands and shrinks, Dark Samus will fire small, absorbable blasts. Once Samus absorbs enough Phazon blasts (her Charge Beam will turn blue), she can fire them back at her doppelganger, damaging her. By repeating this strategy, Dark Samus will fall for the last time, attempting to reach out and touch Samus but disappearing before she can do so. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Dark Samus serves as the penultimate boss of the game. This battle can be challenging as exposure to Phaaze's atmosphere, as well as damage causes the Phazon level to fill; when she becomes full, Samus will die from Phazon corruption. If Samus collected a large number of Energy Tanks prior to the confrontation, this will become much less of a threat. In the first part of the battle, Dark Samus hovers around, using her trademark scattershot beam, firing homing blasts of Phazon, using a Phazon-based ground wave (similar to Ridley's), and creating large Phaazite pillars to slow Samus down. The latter attack can be predicted as she will raise her left hand and fire a beam of Phazon in the air. The pillars can easily be destroyed by Hyper Missiles, and often yield Anti-Phazon Units. Dark Samus will sometimes raise a Phazon shield to deflect attacks. All Samus must do is shoot Dark Samus while avoiding her potent Phazon attacks. After enough damage, Dark Samus switches to round two. Dark Samus will now use Phaaze's energy to heal herself. Samus must shoot her down before she finishes. Samus must be careful as Dark Samus will summon Dark Echoes to confuse her when healing. Samus can easily distinguish Dark Samus from her Echoes via the X-Ray Visor; she will be colored red while the Echoes fade into the monochrome coloring of the Visor. Samus can also look at their visors to distinguish them in the later part of the fight, as Dark Samus' visor is blue and the Echoes have no visors. Dark Samus will also leap into the air and slam the ground, creating a large shockwave of Phazon energy. Otherwise, this phase of the battle is the same as the first. After another round of damage, Dark Samus switches strategy again. In this phase of the battle, Dark Samus uses her Echoes to attack Samus. The Echoes possess all of Dark Samus's attacks. The number of Echoes summoned increases as the battle goes on (only up to two Echoes). Dark Samus and her Echoes attack in concert, floating in the air and shooting Phazon blasts at Samus, and using Ghor's plasma beam while spinning with another Echo. Samus can avoid this attack by using the Morph Ball, as it is impossible for her to jump over the beam each time it comes around. Using the Hyper Ball to kill the Echo can end the attack quickly. Dark Samus may also fire the Plasma Beam from the air and drop down and may or may not produce a shockwave. The Echoes will also spin around the arena, trying to hit Samus. They may also charge Samus at full speed. The Echoes should be immediately destroyed, or they will merge with Dark Samus, granting her temporary invincibility. This also "overloads" the X-Ray Visor, making her appear a very light color, making her extremely difficult to see. So as long as Samus keeps the energy bar from filling and dodges the boss' powerful attacks, Dark Samus will fall with ease. However, this brings up the next fight: Dark Samus will merge with the Aurora Unit 313. Locations Note: All locations are non-fight rooms unless otherwise stated. *Hive Chamber B *Portal Site *Security Station B *Main Reactor (battle) *Training Access (particles) *Training Chamber *Power Junction (particles) *Sanctuary Entrance *Checkpoint Station *Aerie Transport Station *Aerie Access (battle) *Aerie (battle) *Sky Temple Gateway (battle) *Control Tower *Temple of Bryyo (apparition) *Main Docking Bay (apparition) *Proving Grounds (apparition) *Sanctum (battle) Powers and abilities As Dark Samus, the creature utilized many abilities similar to Samus, in more powerful forms. She could fire two types of Phazon beams (which the scan mentioned to be altered versions of the Power Beam) at enemies in the form of either a continuous stream of small shard-like bursts, or a thin laser Beam which she shot in an arc. She possessed standard Missiles as well as Super Missiles to blast opponents into bits. Also, she used what appeared to be a Phazon-charged Ice Spreader attack. She could also do a powerful dive bomb attack (which could be a Phazon-based Screw Attack, Shinespark or a combination of both), a Phazon Boost Ball that generated vast amounts of kinetic energy in alarmingly short times, raise pillars of crystallized Phazon in this form, is capable of both flight and levitation, and can render herself invisible; it is interesting to note that her Morph Ball form contained an eyeball on each side of the sphere. However, when Dark Samus consumed too much Phazon, she gained the disadvantages she possessed as Metroid Prime: although she was eventually able to render herself invulnerable to all conventional weaponry, Phazon fired at her could overload and destabilize her, resulting in her generating very powerful Phazon attacks to discharge the used Phazon radiation from her body, including a massive beam of pure, highly concentrated Phazon. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Dark Samus' abilities are further augmented. In addition to most of her previous abilities, she can now produce near-perfect clones of herself (fittingly called "Dark Echoes") and is much more resilient to Phazon attacks (though Hyper Missiles are still effective on her). Combining with the Echoes temporarily also allowed her to form a purple energy shield around her body which rendered her invulnerable until she had to separate back into herself and the Echoes. After she unleashed the massive blast of Phazon at the four Hunters using what appears to be a version of the Charge Beam, the corruption within them seemed to be connected to Dark Samus; after the defeat of each hunter, a strange, black, wraith-like entity in the shape of Dark Samus would appear above the hunters, and fly off into space, presumably back to Dark Samus herself. This seems to be the manner through which she gained the Hunters' abilities, such as Ghor's Plasma Beam, Gandrayda's ground-based energy wave, and the ability to create giant Phazon pillars like Rundas could with ice. It is also possible that this entity was a form of Dark Samus herself interpreted as some sort of astral projection, which she used to possess the Hunters. She also has the ability to merge with the stolen Aurora Unit at the climax of the game, a technique which may have also been adapted from Ghor or connected with her apparent possession abilities. After this merge, the mutated Aurora Unit is capable of launching out holographic-like Dark Echoes from its eye; these copies will either shoot at Samus or enter Morph Ball mode and boost around the area in an attempt to ram her (reminiscent of her attack in the previous game). She is notably more agile in Corruption than in Echoes, able to perform graceful backflips and cartwheels. In Echoes, Dark Samus seems to be somewhat incomplete; this is supported by the fact that she is constantly absorbing Phazon, looks slightly deformed, and has a range of chaotic attack moves. In Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime's tentacle was broken off of Samus prematurely, possibly not absorbing enough DNA to create a whole, stable Dark Samus. Dark Samus seems to act mentally unstable in Echoes cutscenes, even laughing maniacally in several instances. In the same game, Dark Samus also became physically unstable due to excessive Phazon exposure. While her physical body continues to be unstable in Prime 3: Corruption, she is surprisingly calm and attacks in a more organized and orderly method, suggesting she has absorbed sufficient Phazon to reach a stable mentality; this also explains how she was able to brainwash the Pirates, plan the coordinates of the Leviathan impact locations, and steal Aurora Unit 313. Dark Samus is a very durable life-form, able to regenerate from any injury short of total atomic disruption, and traveling unaided through space and freely between the Dark and Light Dimensions of Aether, and even showing immunity to the caustic atmosphere of Dark Aether. She can survive in the vastness of space, travel through it, and survive the explosions of planets, even dimensions. This is how she has constantly been able to regenerate herself after defeat and fly to another planet for Phazon absorption. Her incredible regenerative abilities combined with Phazon-ehhanced versions of Samus' devastating abilites make her nearly impossible to defeat. In fact, she may have temporarily held the place of most powerful being in the Metroid universe. During the events of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, she single-handedly defeated the highly skilled bounty hunters Rundas, Ghor and Gandrayda. Though Samus held up better than the others, Dark Samus defeated all four of them with one blast of Phazon. Considering Samus herself seldom loses battles, even against ten-meter tall opponents, this is an impressive feat. Her massive durability at the climax at Phaaze, even against Hypermode's chaotic and devastating power just furthers this possibility. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption also reveals her to be sentient and capable of long-range planning, as noted through a series of Space Pirate data logs that record the fanaticism she inspires among the mind-warped pirates. They detail her plans and how she reacts to certain events, and credit her with being something near a deity whose rule of the galaxy will be great. She might have been and may still be the greatest threat ever to the Galactic Federation, and Samus's most powerful opponent to date. Personality .]] Dark Samus, as her name implies, was shown to be cold, calculating, and utterly merciless. The lives of her opponents held little to no value to her. When necessary, she used her allies to her own gain. A prominent example of this was seen in her use of the corrupted Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda to battle Samus, only to kill them and absorb their powers after each hunter was defeated. The extent of her cruelty is described in one of the Pirate Logs, where she is said to have ordered her Pirate forces to jettison the surviving crew members of the G.F.S. Valhalla raid into space. Dark Samus demonstrated compassion only once in her entire lifetime, and only to Metroids. This was implied in Echoes, where a Space Pirate log states she was attempting to free captive Metroids that were being researched in Agon Wastes, leading the author to conclude she was responsible for the recent disappearance of specimens. The cause for her actions were likely due to her origins as the Metroid Prime. Dark Samus was also insatiably gluttinous for Phazon, likely a remnant of her origins as Metroid Prime. Throughout the series, absorbing Phazon was a recurring goal for her. She would kill anyone in her way, as the Space Pirate Logs in Echoes mention that Dark Samus killed any Pirates that impeded her quest for Phazon, but otherwise ignored them. Similarly, she would also kill any Darklings that happened to be in her way, as evidenced by her actions immediately prior to confronting Samus a second time at the Sanctuary Fortress, where she slaughtered a couple of Dark Pirate Troopers before proceeding to absorb the Phazon containers they were guarding. Her personality underwent a great change between Echoes and Corruption. In Echoes, she was portrayed as unstable and unpredictable, shown by her maniacal laughter and chaotic attack patterns. By the time of Corruption, she was significantly calmer. She was also shown to be quite cunning, capable of long-range planning, and remained collected even if her plans were not going accordingly - the massive invasion she led on Norion would have succeeded, if not for Samus Aran. It is possible that her absorption of Phazon on Phaaze was sufficient to stabilize her physical form to a certain extent, allowing her to focus on other tasks besides her hunger for the mutagenic substance. Official data ''Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes'' Q&A QUESTION: Please explain just what is Dark Samus. ANSWER: answer for that can be anticipated in the next installment.https://shinesparkers.net/metroid-prime-2-dark-echoes-qa/ QUESTION: So Dark Samus is the hand we see in the cutscene after the ending credits? ANSWER: Yes. For those who have not yet seen "the hand", please play Metroid Prime 1 first. You’ll only be able to see it if you achieve 100% items however... QUESTION: How did Dark Samus come from Tallon IV to Aether? Also, despite their scientific achievements such as the defense system, a totally mechanized fortress, and Quadraxis, why could Luminoth not predict the arrival of the meteorite? If it had been predicted, what about destroying it or at least breaking it into smaller pieces? ANSWER: Dark Samus has the ability to "short range" warp and used this to move to Aether. The Luminoth do not have forecasting capabilities, so they were unable to predict the fall of the meteorite. The meteorite’s destructive power exhausted the Luminoth's power and won.https://shinesparkers.net/metroid-prime-2-dark-echoes-qa/2/ QUESTION: Is there a relation between Metroid Prime stealing Samus' Phazon Suit and the appearance of Dark Samus? ANSWER: It is extremely likely that Dark Samus was born by reading Samus' mind via the Phazon Suit.https://shinesparkers.net/metroid-prime-2-dark-echoes-qa/3/ QUESTION: Why is it that Dark Samus is able to travel around Dark Aether’s toxic gas? ANSWER: The toxic gas in Dark Aether is essentially made of Phazon, so it’s not a concern.https://shinesparkers.net/metroid-prime-2-dark-echoes-qa/6/ QUESTION: Is Dark Samus a friend of the Space Pirates? ANSWER: She's not their friend. If you read the Pirate logs, you can see just the extent to which Dark Samus has troubled them.https://shinesparkers.net/metroid-prime-2-dark-echoes-qa/7/ QUESTION: Why is it that Dark Samus is able to come back to life despite being defeated by Samus? ANSWER: Dark Samus is very difficult to wipe out entirely. One could wonder if Dark Samus is truly defeated by the end of Metroid Prime 2..?https://shinesparkers.net/metroid-prime-2-dark-echoes-qa/8/ Logbook entries ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' ;Checkpoint Station:"Bioscan complete. Target DNA confirmed: Dark Samus. Target is energizing herself, building internal supply of Phazon energy to dangerously high levels." ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' * If scanned when she is recharging her energy. Unused Galactic Federation Data entry ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' A "Dark Samus" appears in Co-Op Event 7: Battle of the Dark Sides. This one looks more like The Legend of Zelda series's Dark Link (whom she is partnered with), in that the character is only a black silhouette of Samus and not the Phazon doppelganger in the Metroid series. Dark Samus also has a trophy based on her Echoes appearance, which reads: "A twin image of Samus, encountered near the beginning of ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Dark Samus is identical to Samus in every way but color--she even uses similar attacks. There are many theories on the origin of Dark Samus, but none are proven. Dark Samus uses Phazon for energy and can absorb it to heal damage. Samus encounters Dark Samus a number of times."'' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, 2004 This trophy description is inaccurate, as Dark Samus' appearance does differ quite a bit from the original Samus', and her origins are known in that she was born from Metroid Prime. Sticker information ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Dark Samus appears as an Assist Trophy along with Mother Brain and a Metroid, using several of her attacks from ''Corruption: the scattershot (its wide range has noticeably been reduced), launching the three large Phazon orbs which quickly home in on their target, and lastly, the Phazon shield raised from the ground-up. She dashes across the floor while floating and jumps to reach the nearest opponent, only touching the ground when landing and attacking. She can be made to flinch when hit by an attack. After several moments, she looks towards the screen while slightly lifting her arm cannon before vanishing. Samus herself also has a new palette swap based on Dark Samus. Dark Samus is present in Samus' 3DS version All-Star congratulations picture. Official website "An energy-based life-form that bears a striking resemblencesic to Samus. Dark Samus will fire high-speed and homing missiles at opponents and, if approached, will use strong attacks to launch enemies." Trophy ;NTSC :"This terrifying creature is made of Phazon. Along with regenerative abilities, she can also brainwash her victims and clone herself. Summoned into Smash Bros., she resembles Samus Aran and mimics some of her moves, firing Arm Cannon blasts, launching homing missiles, or even unleashing Phazon." ;PAL :"An exceptionally strong and terrifying being made of Phazon. She's able to regenerate, brainwash her victims and even clone herself. When summoned in this game, she'll either fire rapid blasts from her Arm Cannon, launch homing missiles, or unleash Phazon across the surrounding area, depending on where her target is." Smash Tips "This energy-based life-form looks a lot like Samus. Dark Samus fires homing missiles and rapid-fire rounds at fighters on the stage." "Dark Samus can be defeated by dealing enough damage. However, anyone who gets too close to her may receive a burst of Phazon energy." Dark Samus returns.png Dark Samus AT.png Dark Samus AT 2.png Samus and Dark Samus working together.png File:Dark Samus SSB4 costume render.png|Samus' Dark Samus palette swap. File:SSB43DSTrophyDarkSamus.png|''3DS'' Trophy. File:SSB4UTrophyDarkSamus.png|''Wii U'' Trophy. File:SSB4UTrophyCaseTheMetroidThreat.png|Trophy Case: "The Metroid Threat". File:SSB4-3DS Congratulations All-Star Samus.png|All-Star congratulations screen ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Dark Samus will make her debut in the ''Super Smash Bros. series as a playable character in Ultimate. Like Ridley, this marks her first playable appearance in any video game. She was confirmed in the August 8, 2018 Nintendo Direct to act as an Echo Fighter, or clone of Samus, with a similar moveset. Dark Samus is primarily based on her appearance in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Samus's alternate costume based on Dark Samus has been removed and replaced with a new color scheme, of a black suit with yellow lights. Dark Samus was not present during the Assist Trophy showcase either, which led to speculation that she could be unveiled as an "Echo Fighter" (clone) before release.Shinesparkers (Shinesparkers). "All alternative costumes for Samus in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate! Interestingly, the Dark Samus costume from previous games is no longer present. Could this hint to Dark Samus being revealed as an Echo Fighter in the future?" 14 Jun 2018 5:05 p.m. Tweet. https://twitter.com/Shinesparkers/status/1007353251988148224 Alejandro Roura animations Trivia s manual that may have been a basis for the design of Dark Samus.]] *Dark Samus was known in other languages as '''Samus Oscura (Spanish and Italian) Dunkle Samus (German) and Samus Sombre (French). *In Corruption, if Samus were to succumb to Terminal Corruption while in Corrupted Hypermode (as was the case for the other Hunters), she transforms into what appears to be a "new Dark Samus", or something resembling it, leading to an alternate Game Over screen. *Dark Samus's voice and laughter are very similar in sound to Samus. According to Clark Wen, this was intentional as Dark Samus's sound clips were taken from unused recordings of Samus's grunts and screams of pain, and heavily processed. *There was an artwork from the Metroid manual where a police officer was shooting a shadowy figure, the latter of which resembled Dark Samus, or at least her wraith form. *Andrew Jones did a 1,000 self-portrait series of himself and later claimed that "my portraits are quite a departure from my metroid concept work, but I think you would be surprised that there are a few of the portraits that were the inspiration behind the final bosses in prime 1 and two." http://www.conceptart.org/forums/showthread.php?p=535222&highlight=metroid#post535222 *Kensuke Tanabe had not considered making a sequel to Metroid Prime until having seen the game's final scene. http://www.gonintendo.com/viewstory.php?id=151882 *Dark Samus is one of eight beings to ever best Samus in a fight by canon. The others are Ridley and Mother Brain in Super Metroid's opening and ending, respectively, along with the four members of the Federation Force in Metroid Prime: Federation Force and an Omega Metroid at the end of Metroid Fusion. *Although Dark Samus usually glides across the floor, she is seen walking in the cutscenes prior to the first battle in Echoes, as well as in the ambush in the Control Tower in Corruption, and finally, in the above animation videos by Alejandro Roura. *Contrary to popular belief, Dark Samus is not vulnerable to the Light Beam. She is in fact weak against the Dark Beam (and by extension the Darkburst) as she is a life-form that was born in the normal (light) dimension. *In all of her battles, Dark Samus will always attempt to deflect a Missile by bringing up an energy wave. It is possible to bypass this by forcing her to use the same shield (either by shooting a Missile at her or getting close to her) and then firing the projectile right after the shield vanishes. If hit by a Super or Hyper Missile, Dark Samus will recoil and scream and/or groan in pain. *Although Dark Samus is said to be wearing a version of the Varia Suit in Echoes scans, the suit she is wearing is technically the Phazon Suit. However, Samus' Phazon Suit is only a slight variation of the Varia Suit, and Dark Samus' a variation over that. *According to promotional storyboard designs, the scene where Dark Samus points her Arm Cannon and fires Phazon at Samus in their first encounter in the beginning of Echoes is based on the climax of Aliens: "D.S. points a gun at Samus. When camera is fixed, Samus slightly twists her neck. *Refer to the scene in "Alien 2" climax when Ripley points flame gun at Mother Alien." *As she dies in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, the camera pans to Dark Samus' raised left fist. She opens it quickly, mirroring the scene of her "birth" in the ending of Metroid Prime where her open hand clenches into a fist. After her death, the scene cuts to the bubbling Phazon seed within Samus disappearing, completing the imagery of the festering pool of Phazon that Dark Samus was derived from. *Dark Samus was partly inspired by the Ruins Test in Metroid: Zero Mission, during which Samus fights a mirror version of herself.http://www.1up.com/do/feature?cId=3136903 *Dark Samus is referred to as a class Platinum-AAA threat level by the Space Pirates in Echoes. *''Another Side Story'' seems to indicate that Dark Samus acted as a god to the Pirates, and her Phazon was a holy blessing. She is referred to as the Dark One, Black Demon, Esteemed One (similar to Samus being called the Entrusted One in Chozo Lore), and Dark Samus is also implied to have called Phaaze the "Promised Land". *In Metroid: Samus Returns, Samus's Varia Suit design bears a strong resemblance to that of Dark Samus, especially in terms of the visor. *Chronologically speaking, Dark Samus is the first doppelganger/clone of Samus Aran, with the SA-X coming later. While created through different means, both are shown to be powerful adversaries who tested Samus' abilities. However Dark Samus was shown to have more personality, while SA-X was simply an X Parasite mimicking Samus at her full power. **Interestingly, both Dark Samus and SA-X granted Samus a beam upgrade of some kind at some point. Samus gained the ability to use the Hyper Beam after Dark Samus infected her with Phazon (albeit through the PED Suit the Federation gave Samus) and the Ice Beam (in addition to the Unnamed Suit) after Samus absorbed SA-X. **Ironically, Dark Samus's species of origin, Metroids, often preyed upon the species of the SA-X's origin, the X Parasites. *Dark Samus is battled alongside Ridley in the Event Match "Galactic Avenger" in Super Smash Bros. for the 3DS and Wii U, with the premise being that Samus is fighting them to avenge her parents. However, technically, Dark Samus had no responsibility in the deaths of Chief Rodney Aran and Virginia Aran as the K-2L raid occurred decades before Dark Samus had been reborn from Metroid Prime. List of appearances *''Metroid Prime'' (100% ending & concept art.) *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc'' *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' *''Metroid Prime: Episode of Aether'' *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Preview'' *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' *''Another Side Story'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) *''New Play Control! Metroid Prime'' (100% ending & concept art.) *''New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' *''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (Assist Trophy) Music *Intro music from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, titled "Dark Samus Intro": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hn3WPGphyQc *Battle music from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, titled "Darkness": http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ojj2esWKHbI *Battle music from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, titled "Dark Samus": http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFOqGV-6bck&feature=related Darkness is a remix of the Zebetite theme in Metroid and Metroid: Zero Mission. During the final battle in Echoes, the Escape! theme was played because she is fought while escaping Dark Aether. Darkness is remixed once more in the battle against the AU 313, which further resembles Zebetite. Gallery For concept art, see Dark Samus' Gallery. Mp ending3.jpg|Dark Samus is born from Metroid Prime's remains. Dark Samus eye.png|The eye of Dark Samus. Image472.png|Dark Samus aims at Samus at the Portal Site. Dark samus6.png|Dark Samus - Main Reactor Dark vbattle.png|Dark Samus vs Samus - Main Reactor. Prime Trilogy Dark Samus.jpg|Samus battles Dark Samus for the first time. Dark samus 2.png|Dark Samus falls. Dark Samus apparition.png|Samus pursuing the particles of Dark Samus in Torvus Bog. TorvusDs.jpg|Dark Samus appears in Training Chamber. File:Resurrected.png|Dark Samus destroys the Sanctuary Entrance. Aerie battle.png|Samus battles Dark Samus at the Aerie in Sanctuary Fortress. Final Dark Samus Profile.png|Dark Samus challenges Samus to a final battle in Dark Aether in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Dark Samus_4.png|Samus battles a highly irradiated Dark Samus at the Sky Temple Gateway. Dark Samus approaches Light Suit.png|Dark Samus tries to take the Light Suit. DSmp2.jpg|Dark Samus reforms from Phazon energy in space near Aether. Metroid-prime-2-echoes-dark-samus_1600x1200_57094.jpg|Metroid.com wallpaper for Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. File:Dark Samus Morph Ball.png|Dark Samus's Morph Ball form, used in Echoes and Corruption. Dark Samus MP2_manga.png|''Episode of Aether'' Dark sam2.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' Dark Samus1 MP3.jpg|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' DarkSamusGhost.png|The wraith-like figure of Dark Samus appears at Gandrayda's defeat. Dark samus sanctum.png|Dark Samus in the Sanctum Dark samus 3.jpg|Dark Samus defeated. Dark Samus merges AU.png|Dark Samus merges with AU 313, after being repulsed by Samus in Corruption. Samus Aran Transform Dark Samus.PNG|Samus Aran's terminally corrupted state is identical to Dark Samus. References de:Dunkle Samus es:Dark Samus ru:Темная Самус Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Main antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Tallon IV Category:Impact Crater Category:Aether Category:Agon Wastes Category:Torvus Bog Category:Sanctuary Fortress Category:Dark Aether Category:Sky Temple Grounds Category:Norion Category:Bryyo Category:Bryyo Fire Category:Elysia Category:SkyTown Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:Pirate Research Category:Phaaze Category:Phazon Category:Metroids Category:Metroid characters Category:Stickers Category:Trophies Category:LeRoy Strauss Category:Alejandro Roura Category:Paul Tozour Category:Recurring Characters Category:Derek Bonikowski Category:Metroid Prime/Dark Samus Category:Samus Aran mimics Category:Offworld Category:Radioactive Category:Teleporters Category:Hybrids Category:Deceased Category:Parasitic Category:Space Pirates